Jo's secret
by prettylittleliaarsx
Summary: When Alex and Jo have a big fight she ends up living back on the street again. She later finds out she is carrying a baby but who's? Alex's or the guy from the bar.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to the greys anatomy owners **

**This story is based in season 11. Jo and Alex have broken up when Jo caught Alex cheating when he was drunk in a bar. Jo left the house so that she wasn't around Alex but eventually had to go back to living in her car. Jo later had a panic attack at the hospital because of all the stress and Stephanie found out she was living in her car. Jo got fired after she caused disruption during her panic attack and Stephanie offered her to stay at he house. **

One Month Later

Stephanie woke up to the sound of Jo puking

"Crap are you ok?" (Stephanie)

"Not really, I think Ive got food poisoning" (Jo)

"Ok well I have to go into the hospital, so promise me you'll get it checked out."

"Yes I will" (Jo)

_At The Hospital _

"You look like a zombie, how much sleep did you actually get last night." (Meredith)

"Not much, Jo was puking all night" (Jo)

"Wait Jo's staying at yours? Can you pleas-" (Alex)

"She doesn't want to talk to you and I'm not your messenger" (Stephanie)

_Alex left_

"Wait go back, why was she puking" (Meredith)

"Don't know, I reckon its the booze she's been hammering herself with every night." (Stephanie)

"That bad eh" (Meredith)

"Oh god yes. She misses him but hates all in one big crying fess." (Stephanie)

_At the doctors_

"Okay Josephine is it?" (Dr Hunt)

"Um I like Jo better." (Jo)

"Right well Jo... have you been experiencing any other symptoms" (Dr Hunt)

"Like what" (Jo)

"Nausea, dizziness, cramps, light headed" (Dr Hunt)

"Yeah I guess but that all comes under the puking right?" (Jo)

"Im just going to run some tests for you. I'll call you later tonight okay" (Dr Hunt)

_5 hours later _

"Alex asked about you today." (Stephanie)

"I don't care" (Jo)

"K i just thought you'd wanna know." (Stephanie)

"Yeah thanks i just can't be bothered wasting my time talking about something so effortless" (Jo)

"Did you check by the doctors" (Stephanie)

_Ring Ring _

"Actually yes, this is them calling one second" (Jo)

"Hello?" (Jo)

"Hi is this josephine Wilson" (Dr Hunt)

"Once again it's Jo" (Jo)

"Yes I'm very sorry Jo, this is Dr hunt from the clinic" (Dr Hunt)

"Do you have my results" (Jo)

"Yes I Do. It seems all the things i was testing you for came back negative so i took your spare blood sample and took it to a OBGYN clinic where the results were positive. Congratulations your pregnant." (Dr Hunt)

"Shit" (Jo)

"Shall I call back to book a scan later" (Dr Hunt)

"Yes yes thank you bye" (Jo)

Hangs up

"What did they say?" (Stephanie)

"Just a flu bug" (Jo)

She felt bad lying to her friend. She couldn't handle it if she slipped it out and Alex found out. She was sure it was Alex's baby but then she remembered about the man she met at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2: The Father

Jo thought back to 10 weeks earlier. She was trying to hard to get over Alex. She knew he wanted her back and secretly she wanted him back too. But she couldn't forgive him, he was the only guy she''s ever loved and he through her under the curb. She remembered how bad she felt at the bar that night and then she remember what happened afterwards. It couldn't possibly be his baby can it? She didn't even know his name. Yet she might be carrying his child. And then again it could be Alex's. She hoped it was Alex's. Not cause she wanted him back. But because she knew how much it would hurt his feelings if she all of a sudden had a baby with another man.

"Stephanie? Can I talk." Jo had finally worked up the courage to tell her and was crossing hr fingers it went well.

"Yeah?"

"Well you know how I had the flu bug a few weeks ago and I had to go to the doctors."

"I guess..."

"I didn't have the flu... the doctor kinda called when I got home. I'm um I'm Pregnant." Jo was nervous for Stephs reaction but at the same time had a huge sigh of relief for saying it.

"You what?!"

"I think you heard me" Jo snarked sarcastically

"Are you okay with this, is it Alex's, can I tell him, are you keeping it."

"Yes, No, No, Yes."

"What do you mean it's not Alex's?"

"Well I'm kinda not sure, I slept with a stranger at the bar like the last month or so and now I'm not sure."

_At the Clinic_

Stephanie had agreed to come to check ups but felt awkward being involved and not telling Alex. She saw him everyday and was constantly being asked by him how she was doing. She could tell he cared a lot and even he even got suspended from worked for having a panic attack. Which a friend of Steph who works with the psychiatrists revealed was a symptom from Jo leaving him.

The doctor began to speak. "You seem to be further along that we figured."

"Really? How far"

"Seems to be about 15 weeks. So going strong and baby and you both seem healthy."

Jo automatically realised the baby must be Alex's. He was the only person she was sleeping with 15 weeks ago.

"We won't find out the gender for a little while but I'll see you again in 3 months.

_In the car_

"Steph can you do me a favour. Like a huge one"

"Sure prego, what is it."

"I've decided not to tell Alex. I want to raise the baby myself."

"Jo the truth always come out..."

"But it won't unless it comes from you."

"I don't think I can keep something like this. I work with him everyday. I see how bad he feels, I can deprive him a child.

"Please do this for me. I promise as soon as it's born we'll both move out."

"Ok but I'm not covering for you if he every finds out himself."

"Deal"


	3. Chapter 3: Michael is born

Jo is now 7 months pregnant. She found out at the last checkup that it's going to be a boy. She wants to name him Michael harrison. Michael as it's Alex's middle name and Harrison after her high school teacher who looked after her when she was homeless. She had found a flat online thats just outside of Washington D.C. She has a job offer teaching first year med students and hopes to continue onto researching in lab when Michael grows up.

It was just that afternoon when Steph and Jo was sat at home eating Chinese and Jo noticed she was bleeding. Stephanie went to find her coat so they could go to the hospital but when she got back Jo had passed out so she had to call the ambulance.

The ambulance medics recognised Jo and immediately questioned Stephanie. She tried to explain the situation and request another hospital but Jo as running out of time and they had no choice but to take her to Seattle.

_Alex and Meredith _

"I just saved a man who had a tree growing out of his ear. Beat that." Meredith laughed

"I just delivered 6 babies... that were identical... at one. I think I just beat you." Alex snarked back

The paramedics ran in with Jo on a stretcher.

"We have a 26 year old, female, 31 week pregnant, a placenta previous."

Alex turned to Meredith "Got to go, this sounds like a good case."

Alex noticed it was Jo and ran towards Stephanie who was standing beside her.

"What the hell do you call this."

"Look I promised her I would't say anything. but now she could die and if your her surgeon fine but help her and get over your little problem."

Alex understood where she was coming from and immediately began the operation.

_2 hours later _

The whole hospital had found out about Jo and all the residents and Alex's friends had gathered on the top stairs to watch. He cleared the operation successfully and the baby was taken NICU. Jo was still unconscious and was admitted to a private room. After webber found out he took Alex off the case as nobody knew what he father was yet. And Stephanie only told Alex so he wouldn't freak out and think she cheated.

"Hey Alex I've got nuts. Catch." Meredith threw a bag of chews towards him.

"Yeah thanks throw food at me."

"Come on cheer up you've got a son. At least you might have a son... I'm not really sure."

"Yeah he's mine. Steph told me."

"Well go see him then."

"I'm not allowed. Jo still unconscious and they need her permission."


	4. Chapter 4: Jo is awake

The surgeon on Jo's case was Arizona and Bailey. They had a board meeting and came to the decision that Alex would not be working near her room incase of destubence. Jo was expected to wake up before yesterday but she's till out of it and it's worrying the doctors. Her son is now 5 days old and Steph made sure he got the name Michael Harrison on his hospital crib.

Buzz Buzzzzz...

The lights were always going off for patients calling nurses. Usually they just need some water or something it was rarely an emergency.

"Arizona can you take the red light in room 4b." Arizona didn't even realise it was Jo's room at first

"I know I take ages to respond to lights but 5 whole minutes... what if I was dying." Jo was feeling better and always recovered better when joking her way through it.

Bailey ran in after her "Your awake!"

"yeah she's complain cause we took too long to answer her red light." Arizona sighed

"Before we go into patient charting for you, do you actually need anything?" Bailey was awaiting something actually reasonable but never expected much from residents.

"Uhh...um? Do we still have those jelly cups from last weeks? Like those ones we gave to the children ward." Wilson knew she was being ridiculous but loved messing with Bailey.

_Attending's lounge _

"Alex, Jo woke up today." Arizona pulled out a chair behind him and meredith.

"Really what happened?"

"She thought it'd be funny to run her red light multiple times until we went and got her jelly cups from the children ward"

"So what she's going to pretend she didn't come in here like as fat as a cow with my child." Alex was upset and was finding it hard to stay grounded

"I actually had a talk with you and she doesn't mind you seeing Michael. Along as you don't go near her room."

"Can I go now..."

"Yeah I guesss. I have intern sin the NICU right now so show your pass."

**Will finish writing on friday**! **I'm falling asleep infant of laptop screen :-P**


	5. Chapter 5: 1 week

**First of sorry... really late I'm just so busy right now. **

**Second... I am really pissed with shonda rhimes right now! (If you haven't seen 11x22 don't read the bold) Like seriously she has killed off George, Denny, Mark, Lexie and now Derek... Christina, Izzie and burke are gone. There are literally no originals **

**Also does anybody else think Meredith could be pregnant cause she puked? or just cause she was upset? **

_Merediths/ Dereks house (Derek does not die in this)_

KNOCK KNOCK

"I brought ice cream and beer"

Alex walked into Merediths house chucking a crate of jack Daniels beer on her counter. He had to push a few of zolas dolls of the couch but seemed to still sit on baileys toy cars.

"I heard abut the whole Jo thing." Meredith cracked open a bottle and stuck two spoons in the ice cream to share.

"Yeah well pretty much the whole of hospital did."

"It couldn't of been that bad." She joined him to the arm chair opposite

"No really.. even a patient asked me about it. Did you know the stories now that an attending knocked up a resident and kicked her out."

Meredith laughed "I'm sorry but look on the bright side, you have a beautiful kid. I heard you went a saw him today."

"Yeah wanna see a picture."

Alex showed Meredith his baby. Tubes stuck into his tiny little body. He could definitely see himself in the eyes. but he had Jo's smile.

_The next day_

Michael was almost a week old. Alex had been banned from areas around Jo's room. Although He went to see Michael on every break. He worked in to NICU so could hear practically every detail and know everything. Except premature new borns were in the left wing and Alex was working with un-healthy new borns in the right wing.

"Hey sleepy head." Stephanie closed the door behind her and pulled up a chair next to Jo's bed.

Jo had also seen Michael often except due to massive stitching she had to have the baby was brought to her. He was already beginning to breath on his own. Despite being very premature.

"Hey I thought you were bringing the baby." Jo was already awake but hated sitting and having no control of what she could do.

"I was going to sorry. But he was having some tests done and Alex begged me if he could spend his break with the baby."

"Yeah whatever." Jo was eating away at more jelly cups Steph had brought her from the ward downstairs "Whats new in the hospital."

"Alex punched a intern."

Jo spat out her food "He did what!"

"Well the intern was trying to impress the other interns and was telling them that Alex had forced you to be with him. Then when you got pregnant he kicked you out."

"Yeah well then serves the damn intern right."

knock knock

April walked in "Hi um Doctor Wilson can I talk with you."

"Ill be downstairs" Steph handed Jo a movie she had picked up from the gift shop and walked out."

"I understand the circumstances you were under and as chief of the surgery I have talked to the board. We are willing to record your leave as both mentally needed and maternity leave. That way you can return to work if you please." April didn't want to intrude so stayed standing

"I really appreciate that, but I still have to look after the baby and I don't think me and Alex are on best terms right now."

"Due to the maternity leave guidelines, you are allowed one month after the baby if born and then it can be cared for in the day care. Where you can use all your breaks feeding and playing with him. As for Alex I'm sorry, but your going to have to get along if you wish to continue your job."

"Can I get back to you Doctor Keptner."

"Of course." April smiled and went to walk off "Wilson, If i'm not crossing the line... I think you should take the offer. That little boy needs a working parent. You will seem him plenty of times a day because he will be at the pre-school. I've seen plenty of great surgeons come and go through these hospitals and really believe your one who should stay."


	6. Chapter 6: Spacer

**Hey guys i'm really loving all these great reviews! **

**Please check out my other greys anatomy fanfic xx It's slightly different but i'm really struggling on how to continue you with it so if you could hep with that it will be great! **

**Are you liking where this is going? I love JOLEX and wish shonda wrote more scenes for them which is why i started this fanfic. **

**I'd love to hear ideas in the comments**

**Also where are all my readers from? How many are out of the USA? **


	7. Chapter 7: Getting better

_2 weeks later: NICU_

Jo was out of hospital because her infections were no longer spreading. Although Michael is still needing to stay in the nice for another 5 days.

"He's beautiful" Jo turned around to see Arizona

"Um thanks." Jo had been visiting the baby three times a day.

"You know it's really not my place. But you should know Alex feels terrible."

Jo just nodded cause she didn't want to be rude and ignore her

"I mean he still loves you Jo. He turned down the chance to sleep with the 3 hot interns cause he said he was getting out of a bad breakup... He wants you back. Just call what you both did even. Like me and Callie did, She slept with mark and i cheated on the with the nurse."

Jo turned around "I don't think it's that easy."

"Trust me... with how much he regrets that night. He'll take you back within seconds."

Jo was walking down the hospital corridors when she spotted Steph eating lunch in the cafeteria. She knew she would bang into him sooner or later. So she decided to just go have lunch with her.

"Hey" Jo sat next to Steph

"Hey... what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Michael and then realised i hadn't eaten decent food since last Tuesday."

Jo knew the other residents and enjoyed catching up again. Nobody judged her because they knew the real story.

"Hey Mer can we swap surgeries... please!" Alex ran into the cafeteria, dragged a chair up next to the table and grab the nearest chocolate muffin in sight.

"No way my patients tumour is practically as big as his organs together."

"Well I need to get off my mysterious messed up seizures case because I pissed off Bailey."

Meredith grabbed another muffin "Here have another one." and passed it to Alex

Meredith spotted all the residents in the corner

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Over there at the residents table.. Is that Jo?"

Alex saw her. Laughing and gossiping. He was angry or mad. He just wants her back. Now that Micael was involved. He wanted her more than ever.

**Really short chapter cause I'm trying to update frequently for you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alex and Jo

Steph had noticed Alex staring and pointed it out to Jo. Jo turned around and gave him a smile. One that showed that she didn't want to fight but she also wasn't happy with him.

She decided to end the awkward silence and as Alex turned to come to her. She walked over to stop him in the middle.

"Look not here. Not now."

"When then? When were you ever going to tell me about him?"

"Ok I know what I did was horrible. But see it from my view. You cheated on me."

"I was drunk Jo... I'm sorry and I regret it but I love you and nothing will change that."

Jo started to cry "Do you really mean that. Or is that just a way to get me back."

Alex took her in his arms "Please Jo. please believe me. I love you and I love you. I was nothing without you."

Jo pushed him away "I'm not ready yet. Just not now"

She ran out of the cafeteria

Jo knocked on the door of the attending lounge. She made sure Alex wasn't in there.

"Come in"

"Um hi...April I've thought about it and I want to take the offer. I'd really like to come back please."

Bailey over heard "Wilson... your coming back?"

"Hopefully, I guess."

"What about. You know? The baby."

"I'm not the first person to be a surgeon and have you know." Jo laughed and walked out

**This is only a quick update cause I'm doing it during a english class.**


End file.
